Dove and Tiger: A story of love
by Tigereyes of Riverclan
Summary: The life of Dovewing and Tigerheart after the great battle. DoveXTiger
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys i am back with a new story. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Dovewing's P.O.V.  
**

It is the middle of the night but i can't sleep. I am currently sitting in the old abandoned twoleg nest where i used to meet Tigerheart. I sigh. I hear the sound of a cat padding outside the nest and shrink into the corner. I scent Tigerheat and a tear falls. I am sitting some where on the top of the twoleg nest. I watch as Tigerheart pads in and looks around. "I wish Dovewing was here. Why did she choose that Thunderclan tom instead of me." He meows into the darkness. My heart melts. He thinks i am with Blumblestripe. I see a single tear fall from his eyes and I start to cry. A tear Falls down and lands on his head. He looks up and i shrink back. He jumps on the tree that leads to my hiding place as i shrink into the shadows. "Who is th..." He says but stops when he sees me. "D-Dovewing?" He asks and i shrink forward a little. "Yes." I say and look at the ground. He looks at me. "You heard that didn't you." He asks and i nod my head. "You know i don't have a mate." I whisper and he looks at me. "Y-you don't?" He asks and i look up at him. I nod and scoot over a bit. He sits next to me. "But then why did you..."He starts to say but stops when i lean on him. "I just didn't want to have to sneak around." I tell him and he looks at me. He licks my cheek and we brush muzzles. I purr and he looks at me. "We won't have to sneak around if we were in the same clan. I would move clans for you." he says and nuzzles me. "You would move clans... For ME?" I ask and he nods. "well, I am on dawn patrol tommarrow so..." I say and he looks at me. "I will see you then." He says and we pad out. I roll around in a patch of grass and pad back to camp. I settle into my nest and fall asleep. Ivypool wakes me up and we pad into the center of camp. I see Foxleap and Bumblestripe in the center. Ever since he figured out i didn't want to be more than friends, he was fine. we pad out of the camp and into the forest.

We pad to the Shadowclan border. Ivypool lead the patrol over to the border. As we exit the clearing, I she brown tabby fur and my heart flutters. "Tigerheart, What are you doing here?" Foxleap asks and i look around, not wanting to look at him. Just so cats don't get suspicious. "I wish to speak to Bramblestar." He says and my heart flutters. "Dovewing, take Tigerheart back while we continue the patrol." Foxleap says and i nod. I lead Tigerheart to the camp. He follows me in and i walk up to Bramblestar's den. "Bramblestar, Tigerheart wishes to speak to you." I say and he nods. "Bring him up." I walk back to Tigerheart and lead him to the den. I sit down at the entrance. "Tigerheart, why have you come?" Squirrelflight asks. "I wish to join your clan." He says. "Why?" Bramblestar asks and i almost leap to Tigerheart's side. He is about to reply. "Your in love." Squirrelflight says and i see Tigerheart stiffen. "Is it true?" Bramblestar asks and Tigerheart nods. "With who?" Bramblestar asks and I stiffen. "Dovewing." He says and i see Bramblestar look at me. "Is that true?" He asks and i nod. "Well then, Yes, you may join the clan." He says and i relax. Bramblestar pads onto the high ledge and i see the clan waiting for him. "Tigerheart is joining Thunderclan." Bramblestar says and the cats stay silent. "Why?" Cloudtail asks. "He is joining because of reasons that don't matter to you." Squirrelflight growls and The clan yowls Tigerheart's name. After the meeting is over, Me and Ivypool lead Tigerheart into the second Warriors den that was made after the battle with the dark forest. It used to just be me and Ivypool but know we have Tigerheart and Foxleap moved in to. We make him a nest next to mine.

Later Foxleap comes in and settles in his nest next to Ivypool's.

* * *

**I want to leave you guys with a cliff hanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dovewing's P.O.V.**

The next morning I wake up and see Tigerheart looking down at me. I purr and flick him with my tail. We pad out and I see the clan look at him. "The truth comes out." I hear some cat say and I back into the den. Ivypool bursts out of the den and I look at her from the entrance of the den. "So what?" She spits and I see Toadstep pad forward. "They are mates. Before he joined." He hisses and I growl. "So what. They are in the same clan now so it doesn't matter." A cat hisses and I see Squirrelflight pad in. I see Crowfeather and Leafpool together. Crowfeather joined after the great battle. "Maybe you should stop worrying about other cats feelings and do something useful." Cloudtail growls and other cats murmur in agreement. "Toadstep, you can clean the elders den for the next week." Squirrelflight meows and Toadstep glares at Ivypool. She grins. "That would be nice." Sandstorm meows. She, Dustpelt, Thornclaw, Graystripe, Millie, and Purdy all were in the elders den. "Okay." Toadstep grumbles and pads into the elders den. Squirrelflight starts organizing patrols and I pad over to my sister. "Thanks for supporting me." I whisper and she looks at me. "Of course, you ARE my only sister and Best Friend." She replies. "By the way, Icecloud defiantly likes Toadstep." She whispers and I giggle.

Tigerheart pads up next to me and looks down at me. I look up and him and he smiles. Then I pad over to Squirrelflight for patrols. "Dovewing, you and Tigerheart are on a hunting patrol with Leafpool, Crowfeather and Ivypool." She tells me and I nod. I beckon to Tigerheart and we pad over to the others. "Don't worry. The staring will go away." Crowfeather says to Tigerheart and he nods. He slows down so he is padding next to me. I purr and lick his cheek. He nuzzles me and purrs. "You two, hunt at the Windclan border." Leafpool says and we nod.

I caught a vole and a Squirrel while Tigerheart caught two mice. We pad into camp and put our prey on the pile. Tigerheart grabs a rabbit as I walk over to the entrance of the second warriors den. He settles next to me in a pool of sunshine. By now the whole clan knows why Tigerheart joined. We share the rabbit and lay in the sun. I roll on my back and look up at the top of the hollow. Then I see a cat upside down and roll onto my belly. I see My sister and Foxleap in front of me. "Hi." I say and my sister settles beside me. Foxleap settles beside her and Ivypool flicks her tail over his ears. I feel Tigerheart entwine our tails and purr, looking at him. He nuzzles me and I lick his cheek. I feel a pair of eyes burning my fur and press against Tigerheart. "It's okay. It's just Toadstep." He whispers and I nod, but I don't move. He purrs softly and wraps his tail around me. I see mother and father talking quietly, Their eyes flicking over to us from time to time. I sigh and lick his shoulder. He licks my head in swift, soft strokes. I purr softly.

Ivypool and Foxleap are quietly talking to each other. Me and Tigerheart are half hidden behind a rock. His dark tabby fur is soft and comfortable. Bramblestar calls a clan meeting and we peer out from the rock. "You all know by now why Tigerheart joined." He says and the clan murmurs in agreement. "That is all." He says and jumps down. He pads over to Squirrelflight. I see Jayfeather beckoning for me to come over. I slip away to him. "Your pregnant. Two moons." He says and pads over to Lionblaze. I look at him and then pad back over to Tigerheart. I plop down and he pulls me close. "What did he want?" He asks and I look at him. "I'm pregnant." I whisper and he nuzzles me. "That's great." He meows and I lay my head on his shoulder. "You okay?" He asks. "Just tired." I say and he nods. He leads me into the den and I settle into my nest. He curls around me and I purr.

The next morning, Jayfeather tells Bramblestar and he tells the clan. Tigerheart is currently leading me to the nursery. We stop when we smell shadowclan. We slip into the nursery and look out of the den, while Daisy slips out with Sorreltail and her kits. "Blackstar." Bramblestar says, dipping his head to the shadowclan leader. "Bramblestar, I assume you know why we are hear?" Blackstar asks and Bramblestar shakes his head no. "I do not." He says and leaps down from his perch on Highledge and Squirrelflight pads next to him. "On of our warriors was last seen by the shadowclan border." Rowanclaw growls and I look back at Tigerheart who is standing next to me, hidding. "We want to take him home." Tawnypelt says, padding up with Dawnpelt. "How do you know if he wants to go home?" Ivypool says, Growling next to Foxleap. "Can I talk to him?" Dawnpelt asks and Squirrelflight leads her into the nursery I quickly pad next to Daisy and the two cats start talking. "Fine then!" She growls and storms out of the nursery. She pads over to Tawnypelt and sits down, scowling at the ground. I secretly slip into the nursery and look at my mate. I see his ear is torn. I slip next ro him and lick his ear. He nuzzles me and I pad outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dovewing's P.O.V. Same place as last chapter.**

I watch Tawnypelt, Dawnpelt, Blackstar, and Rowanclaw talk quietly Bramblestar's den. I sigh and go into the nursery. I settle in my new nest. Tigerheart is quietly sitting in the corner by my nest. Brightheart is sitting in her nest, Sleeping while Amberkit, Dewkit, Snowkit, Seedkit, and Lillykit are playing in the back corner. Tigerheart is cleaning his ruffled fur. My stomach starts to hurt. "Daisy!" I say as the pain starts to really hurt. The creamy she cat pokes her head in and looks at me. "Sorreltail, get Jayfeather." She says and I hear Sorreltail leap to her paws. "What's happening?" Tigerheart asks Daisy, padding over to my nest. "The kits are comming." She says and I feel another burst of pain. I scream and Tigerheart licks the top of my head in swift strokes, keeping me calm. Jayfeather comes in. "The first one is comming!" He says.

AFTER THE KITTING

"Five healthy kits." Jayfeather says and gives me some herbs. He pads out of the den as Tawnypelt pads in. Tigerheart was sitting in the corner again, watching the entrance. "Tigerheart, why won't you come home?" Tawnypelt says and accidentally bumps into my nest. "Sor..." she starts to say and then sees my kits. "That's what all the shrieking was about." She says and pads over to Tigerheart. "Why did you come to Thunderclan in the first place?" Tawnypelt says and I see Tigerheart sneek a glance at me. "Because." He says and I see Tawnypelt look confused.

"Why? What is here that isn't in shadowclan?" Tawnypelt says and Tigerheart pushes past her, padding over to me. "Tigerh..." Tawnypelt says, turning around but stops when She sees Tigerheart sitting by my nest. "Tigerheart, answer my question." She says and Tigerheart stares at her, pointing to me with his tail. "Yes Tigerheart, I know you have friends here but Dovewing has a mate." She says and I nod slightly. "Yes I know. I AM her mate!" He says and sits next to my nest. Tawnypelt looks at her son. "Tigerheart, don't make things up." She says and Daisy pads in. "He's not lying." She says, padding over to her nest.

Tawnypelt watches as Tigerheart nuzzles me and I purr. He stares at his mother. Blackstar pokes his head in and watches the two cats as they stare at each other. I pull my kits close. "Tigerheart, come on, we are leaving and you are coming with us." He says and Tawnypelt storms out of the den while Tigerheart stays put. "Come on. Lets go." He says but Tigerheart stays put. "Why aren't you coming?" Blackstar says and Tigerheart looks down at me. "Because I have a mate and kits here." He says and Blackstar laughs. "Don't play games!" He growls and Sorreltail pads in. "He's not lying." She says and pads over to her nest. By now Brightheart is awake. Her kits are curled up nest to her. Sorreltail's kits come over to her. Blackstar pads out of the nursery and Tigerheart curls up next to me.

I brush muzzles with Tigerheart and I purr. "Not even a sighn from starclan could make me go back to Shadowclan." He says and i lay my head on his shoulder. I soon close my eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning i wake up to the sound of rain. Great,Rain. Tigerheart already left. I see my five kits suckling and i wrap my tail around them. Seedkit and Lillykit come over and peer over my nest, looking at the kits. "Have you named them yet?" Lillykit asks and i shake my head. "Where's Tigerheart?" Seedkit asks. "I don't know." I say and Ivypool pads in with Foxleap. "Hey sis." Ivypool says and looks at my kits. "Have you seen Tigerheart?" i asks and Foxleap nods his head. "He left at Dawn. Said something about a squirrel." He says and i purr. Tigerheart must have gone to catch a squirrel. Ivypool and Foxleap leave while the older kits pad out into the clearing with their mothers following. Tigerheart pads into the den with a squirrel. "Awww." I say as he puts the squirrel down. "I caught it fresh for you." He says and watches the kits while i eat.

"Lets name them." I say and Tigerheart nods. "Doekit." I say, pointing to the light brown she kit with white paws. "Flamekit." He says, looking at a ginger tom. "Sunkit." I say, pointing to the golden tom. "Gorsekit." Tigerheart says, pointing to the brownish- grayish tom. "And for the last tom, Shadowkit." I say, poiting to the night black tom with white paws. "Doekit, Flamekit, Sunkit, Gorsekit, and Shadowkit." Tigerheart says and i purr. Cinderheart pads in with Lionblaze behind her. "Cinderheart is expecting my kits!" Lionblaze says and I purr. "That's great!" I say as Cinderheart settles into the nest across from mine. "Hi!" A voice says and I see Doekit opened her eyes. She has orange eyes. "Who are you?" Lillykit asks, looking at Doekit. "I'm Doekit." She says and I purr. "Hi Dovewing!" Seedkit says and pads in. "Hello Lillykit and Seedkit." I say, licking my front paw lazily. "Ow!" A voice says and I see Flamekit sitting on Shadowkit. Flamekit has Blue eyes like me and Shadowkit has Amber eyes like his father. I purr and pick Flamekit off of Shadowkit. "Hey!" Flamekit says as I put him down. "Play nice." I say to my two sons and they nod. Sunkit has Pale blue eyes and Gorsekit has Pale green eyes.

"Wow, Five kits!" Cinderheart says and I nod. "They just opened their eyes. Four sons and a Daughter." I tell her. "Well, now Dewkit has more toms." Lionblaze says to Tigerheart and we all laugh. "He guys!" Ivypool says padding in with Foxleap by her side. "Ivypool is expecting my kits!" Foxleap says and we all cheer. My sister settles into The nest beside mine. "Hi." Doekit says to my sister. "Hello." Ivypool says. The toms leave and soon it is us three she cats and my five kits. I introduce every cat to my kits and my kits to the cats. "My kits are due in a half moon." Cinderheart says and Jayfeather pads in. He froze when he hear Half moon and he look up at the sky. He sighed and padded over to Ivypool. "Your kits will be hear any da..." He starts to say but stops as Ivypool groans. "Never mind. They are hear now." He says, giving her some herbs. "Cinderheart, get Foxleap." Ivypool says and Cinderheart runs out. Soon Foxleap runs in and is at his mate's side. Tigerheart pads in and curls around me and the kits. I purr and nuzzle him.

AFTER IVYPOOL KITS

"Two kits, a she cat and a tom." Jayfeather says as he walks out of the den. I look over at my sister. Her kits are suckling. Foxleap is curled up next to her and is licking the top of her head. I feel tiny claws on my side. I purr when I see Doekit sitting on top of my side. Lillykit, Seedkit, Amberkit, Dewkit, and Snowkit pad in. "Hi!" Doekit says and all 5 of the kits look at her. "Hi." Dewkit says as Doekit jumps down in front of the kits. "I'm Doekit!" She says and I purr. "I'm Amberkit and this is my brother Dewkit and my Sister Snowkit.!" Amberkit says while Lillykit and Seedkit walk to their nest. "Cool." Doekit says and snuggles up next to her siblings. So all the cats are asleep. Tigerheart left and went to the warriors den. I sigh and fall asleep.


End file.
